codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gun Ru (Colorless Memories)
Chinese Federation Email Correspondent "Greetings Commander Tsao, '' ''I trust that all preparations for our liberation of Kyushu is proceeding as planned? '' ''With Cornelia occupied with Zero and his merry band of knights. now is the time for us to make our move to free Japan from the hands of those Brtiannian scum. '' ''Zero has weakened Cornelia's position to the extent that she can do little when the combined forces of the Japanese resistance that has been quietly hibernating and rebuilding in the years since the invasion. Along with the swath vast numbers of the Chinese Federation beamishly blended into my ranks. '' ''We should have little difficulty in achieving our goal of creating a new government of Japan. With me of course as it's humble prime minister. My allies down in Kyushu, The Sons of Shimazu's have confirmed that they have taken care of all the arrangements to sneak us in via their routes they bring in the refrain into Japan. While I do not approve of them importing that vile chemical into my country or to the veins of my people. I cannot fault them when those fat cat's of Kyoto House left them no option but to. A resistance has to earn, safeguard or borrow money to fund it's actions does it not? '' ''Not that they held back in their greed when I was chief cabinet secretary. Especially that rat Kirihara. '' ''I also have confirmed with my intelligence source that Fukouda Base will be lightly guarded when we make our assault. I trust that that will be no unexpected actions right? '' ''As I have to question how exactly did Britannia know of our covert operation at the Sapporo Ghetto in Hokkaido? We had been smuggling in troops there for months without issue thanks to the Japanese Red Army cell based there. Takenaka-sama assured me no leak came from within our ranks. '' ''Why do I get the feeling that Minister Roku of the MSS might know the answer to this? Him and his long white beard are known to conceal much from those around him. He already seems to be getting his grips into my son Yukimaro. For reason's I know that relate to the funds of Kyoto House we have control of here in Shanghai. Well I just hope your knightmare's the Gun Ru's are up the task. Even if compared to Britannia's they feel like they come up short. '' ''Sawazaki Atsushi, Prime Minister of the People's Republic of Japan. '' ''p.s I am assuming also that the ballistic missiles currently based at Dalian base that can reach as far as I have been led to believe as Oshu will also be used to cover our invasion? Gun-Ru Details The Gun-Ru (鋼髏, lit. Steel Skeleton), a Knightmare both similar to and yet highly different from Britannian models. It was designed by the in an attempt to match the effectiveness of Britannian Knightmare Frames. Design and Specifications Larger than its Britannian counterparts, with smaller legs and manipulators that fold into the body, giving it an almost frog-like appearance. The Gun-Ru's armament consists of a pair of machine guns and a pair of cannons, mounted on the shoulders of the main unit. Unlike other Knightmare Frames it does not feature a cockpit ejection system, requiring entry and exit from the front. Though much weaker than Britannian Knightmares, the Gun-Ru's are cheaper to produce, allowing the Chinese to rely upon the strength of numbers when using them. Specifications General Characteristics ''' * '''Crew: One * Height: 5.67 meters * Weight: 13.08 metric tons * Power Source: Energy Filler Design Features * Landspinner Propulsion System * 2x Manipulators (small three-finger hands folded into the Gun-Ru) Armament * 2x Top Shoulder-mounted Machine Guns * 2x Bottom Shoulder-mounted Cannons Chinese Federation Email Correspondent "Minister Sawazaki, '' ''As I have informed you on numerous occasions while you have been under the authority of the Chinese Federation these last seven years. '' ''That it is not your place to be interfering in matters that are of military concern. You only need to know the details when we believe you are required to. '' ''Do not ever question the logistics or strategic capabilities of myself and my division again. I was leading men to victory against your ilk long before anyone even knew your name at Parliament. I still remember the day when my division smashed through your General Shouji's supply lines at Jinan and forcing him to commit seppuku right in front of me out of shame. '' ''It was only the dumb luck of General Genbu's slaying Tiger Marshal Déwei Xingke at Shanghai and the plot by the Sumeragi's on Empress Hui Ying that led to victory for Japan in the First Pacific war. You and the rest of your people are nothing compared to the might and power that is the Chinese Federation. Do not forget who is providing all of the aid for your petty goals here. We are only offering non military aid under the Treaty of Manila signed in 1998 and I will serve in the capacity of Humanitarian Watchdog. '' ''It's up to you to use that acid laced anatomy you call your tongue to convince the world of your legitimacy as the true ruler of the Japanese government. '' ''The Eunuch's and the Empress are starting to question the validly of your usefulness and those around you to us. Considering Zero's success thus far against Grand Marshal Cornelia Li Britannia in Japan. '' ''Whom has already made contract, though thus far brief after his representative cancelled her appointment to see us at the last minute. '' ''You have already slipped up once in your dismal attempt to bring in General Katase and his men over to us. '' ''Here's some useful advice for you to take in the time you need it. When Minister Roku perceives someone or something that has become useless to him or to us. '' ''Useless things have a way of disappearing. '' ''Keep that much in mind when we start your liberation soon enough. '' ''Tell your son the same thing yourself when you next see that rodent. ''General Tsao, Governor of Militarized Zone of Liaodong and General of the 2nd Division of the Chinese Federation ''Category:Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Colored Memories Category:Knightmare Frames